joes first story
by JOSEPH12
Summary: This is my first story Iv'e ever made so be gentle i like the gamer idea so please tell me watch you think. i have been obsessed with the gamer so i made this , just so you now this will spin off into more stories, so enjoy
1. Chapter 1

My day was starting like any other day but this day was different, I'm just joking this day was a lazy Saturday what I did was just chilling but , before we get into anything let me describe my regale sexiness with u for first, I'm black I know shocker 2 . I'm 6'8 3. I weight 280 to 290 not sure which it goes back and fourth I'm 21 and now back to our program. I was hanging with my dogs Chris & Jenny my two boxers. I started wondering what it be like to have super powers but that's only a pipe dream that me and my josh bro talk about on the weekends when he helps me walk my dogs so I slept all morning woke up around 12 in afternoon to ask josh if he could walk with me around 7 he said yes I said your faggot josh love u to bro. So I left went home went on internet for a couple hour looking at YouTube & Manga park then I when on Shad base and beat off for a good 20 min finished and went to sleep I awoke from deep slumber, to my phone going off my dwarfish brother from another mother Dj called me to say hey bra how u do it was 4:30 when he called we talked about nonsense for about 2 hour before we had to go. Then I got up and did me some chores that took me about 45 minutes sense I was dragging my feet a little after that went on my phone. (Hold up I'm getting bored skip all thin nonsense.) After all that I truly went to bed for a good night sleep but this was weird for once my dream weren't just some random BS this one I felt that I could truly move like back when I was in my earlier teen years. But the catch was, I was in a white room and their two bitchin ass chair in front of me next two a roaring fire with some milk and cookies and there was a person there was a person who was sitting in fancy chair. I asked who are u it got up and said I am raven the mad hatter I said really? No but this is the form I thought would work how's it working? Mmmmmm dat ass I'll take that as a yes so why am here just a whim, I got bored so I chose u because u are interesting . So I thought why not give u powers I jump for joy twerking and dropping it like it's hot hold on she says. U ever herd that old saying for every high theirs a low yes why. (hold on I'm bored again changing it to fanfiction format.


	2. Chapter 2

Mad hatter Raven: Ok weird moving on so what I'm saying before u get your power u must take a small disadvantage to balance it out . So I now u played dnd so I won't have to say anything so, what will u do?

"I thought for a second I know what of want for disadvantage I want to watch the black & white tape from yuyu hakasho is that good?

Mad hatter Raven: What are u high u are literally saying I'm going to watch hell from all of the worst part of humanity. That could destroy ur brain forever are u sure

"Yes I'm surer than a 5 hour boner but before, I do that can I make clones to watch both?

Mad hatter Raven: Sure I don't see why not make two door ones say hell and heaven u ready?

"Yes I hug both my clones and say see u on the other side I wait for them

4 and half hour later

Zzzzzz zzzzzz

"Hey wake YO bitch ass up fucker (STOMP)."Ouuuuch my dick what the u hell fucker!Soooooo? How did it go?

"Well it went rather nice.

"Not for me it wasn't it was terrible I saw people die in so, many ways I couldn't stand it I tried to leave but the doors was locked. After a while I started to laugh to relive the madness but all it did was make cry tears of blood.

Mad Hatter Raven as touching as u little drama is Joe u need to absorb these guy so who go first? Heaven or hell?

"Hell no question I rather see the worst before I see the best, now give me a hug u bastard

Well this isn't so bad OOoooh God (girly scream) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Well I got this ill relive your pain let me hug u to.

As I stood their motionless I wondered something I just absorbed good & evil at the same time, how am I going to keep myself together because I feel my psyche breaking and healing at the same time I just need to relive some of stuff in my head so ill focus on just keeping my pieces together the bad side just needs to be healed somehow otherwise it'll leave scars that will never heal…That's it!I just need to heal the madness that's all my hand started to glow a mix of acid green and sky blue to make angelic yellow and I touched my head and then I was fine.

Raven whips out easy button (That was easy.)

Breathing heavily ok that was nuts now I paid the fee I'm ready cash in my chips now can I have The Gamer Ability now

"Raven sure but good news u have few more ability like

Duplication

Lv1

Current limit 5 at one time they have no set limit to how long they can exist the have half your health but they have just as much defense as the original when they poof u gain their past experiences.

Let me give u an example say u all kill something and u adsorb the

Clones right on the spot they would multiply your experience time the number of clone u have absorbed. Or let me give one more example let's say they made a skill u did the exact thing the leveled up the same skill u absorb them u would gain half the clone experience but if u had multiple than u gain halve of that multiplied by how many but, if they were to master said skill u get be a 2 level behind them after u absorbed them

Now for your other skills.

The other skill u have now

Angelic touch

Lv 20

With this skill u can heal what it said to be unfixable and heal the mental scars on a brain and even heal the scars on one soul to as well with this, the possibilities are endless, take 5Mp per minutes to do the longer it takes.

The final skill

Drum roll please (drdrdrdrdrdrrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdr)

Corruption manipulation

Lv

Master

U have the power to use evil energy and feed of it if u can think it u can use it give u as much u put in and this thing is also a lie detector u can see through any lie and hear or see what it actually being said.

Wow that's awesome I got all that anything else?

Raven-yeah u got new buff in your head it's called which means

(Unbreakable Will)

U can't be broken down mentally. The draw back about this is when u see someone being killed or tortured u won't feel anything just a need to save them well, at least for your ally but enemy's u won't stop until u have their head in your hands because u gain a mindset of demon weather be man or woman or child .

Raven: now for the gamer skill won't even take long.

Gamer skill

Ability to learn and create skills. This ability is quite powerful and is considered a 'cheaty' ability as you can learn skills quite easily from skill books and level them up quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

Raven now that u have enough room to learn one more thing now what is it.

"I know I want rules of absolute obedience. So I can set rule for myself to follow so I don't get to crazy, but can do me a solid can I share this ability with other people?

Raven: Why?

"So when leave this universe I have someone to talk to.

Raven: Cool I hope u realize u did something I didn't expect and I like it because I like u Joe I'll give you a freebie u can make up one skill and I make it so u have my word.

Sweet I know how bout pro and con skill what it is: I make a power whatever I want and the drawback is I have to make drawbacks that compliment to make it balance.

Raven: Nice I Allow it but before let's start your statistics well sense u took all these drawbacks let's start assigning stat point.

Joe's stat of swag

Stre 11

Luck10

Int 10

Wis 10

Chr 10

Vil 10

Dex10

Skill points 150

Dang why so much points

Raven: Well because u took so much disadvantages so u good now start I will assign u class after your done

Well let's see..

Str61

Luck10

Int 21

Wis 20

Chr 10

Vil 60

Dex30

U gain title of Destroyer Class

Destroyer

What u gain is your defense is boosted by 150% your attack is also boosted by 100% and your agility is boosted by 50% so it all balances out. Also last but not least your health is boosted by 25%.

Raven: damn son u be stacked. So you are now good u have everything u need now wake (snaps).

Woah that one freaky dream let's see if it works observe see screen of tv status broken. Wooooooohoooooooooo! Must tell josh what time is it 12 am ok good enough let's see before I do anything I need see my health and MP ok screen.

Health 1600 nice MP 960 and finally DE 2000 (changes into Barak Obama for second and says hmm not bad) now take wooden sword and focus for a couple of minutes. Imagine in your mind the flow of mana and enhance my sword. It worked, not good enough now add corruption to it my wooden sword glows red now I ad corruption it turns into a jagged cutlass sword. I open my eye's two my amazement it works hell yeah now that's a weapon doing all this left almost no mana I had at least 100 MP left my corruption was at 50 but that slowly changed as it steadily rises back to around 900 in about 5 second so my that evil energy replenishes by 50 every second nice. My mana that will take about an 8hr and 50 min to refill well shit. Need fix that now I made shadow clone it takes 5mp I see, to make one ok he's at full MP that fine I need u to do two things for me while I meditate first close your eyes and try to sense for soul's preferable joshes soul now u found him yes try to teleport to his room. Can u do that for me? It'll takes a bit just imagine your self-right next to him ok keep your eyes open so u can see it were you're going. Just like that (poof) he disappeared without a sound let see what skill I got.

hey guy pleas tell me what you guys think of my writing i'm up for suggestions!


	4. Chapter 4

Congrats u gain a new skill

Threw special skill u gained meditation u can regain man through this skill the time will be reduce by 30 min every 10 levels.

Well that's pretty good I need to grinned that skill but now I wonder what's taking my clones so long to get back to me I'm about to make an IT field soon.

Earlier

Woah I got to joshes house e I'm in his room and I can see in the dark like its day time nice I got new skill

Congrats u gain a new skill

Threw special action u gained 2 abilities to teleport to any new location and soul finder, these skills can have combined to make finding anyone possible u can teleport two new place by using 20 MP per 200 feet you use so it's good but if u already been to this place at least once it only takes just to show up 10mp to get there. But if u don't have the mana your health will be used as compensation.

Whelp time to wake sleeping bitch slowly walk over to his bed cover his mouth but first I make sound proof shield around us.

Congrats u gain a new skill

Threw special action u gained ability of the shield it a basic buff u can now block oncoming attack for 40 MP per minute the cost reduces every 10 levels by 5.

Fine now I can wake this bitch corrupt my hand to monsterish shape and cover his mouth and shake him hey bitch wake up but he wakes up with eyes have open and freaks out to see me tries to scream but no sound comes out. I say don't waste your breath only sound coming out through my hands which is on your mouth, also don't try moving I told your body to stop and us now I got good news I have the gamer ability.

"josh: really your bullshitting me.

Uhuh first if that were the case how did I get into your house without no troubles I got here through teleportation. I came here to ask u do u want to join my party nod if u agree screen shows yes or no

"clicks" yes k good but theirs rule need agree to first here they are.

1\. U can't neither harm innocent nor corrupt it unless they wish for it willingly & wholeheartedly. But the worst u can do to human for self-defense is broken arm that's it.

2\. U can have the same powers as someone else in your party.

3\. U can steal shit like Catwomen

4\. The worst u can be for a hero is batman as how u dispense justice as long u don't kill they fine.

Do u agree

Yes

Sweet now u sleep Josh closes his eye and sleep huh that actually worked well I am stronger than him. Time to return to the boss (swoosh) goes back to my house so he can find me in my room sees a note. it read I went in a IP field it has zombies be back in bit so work on another skill. Whelp time to get started on learning regeneration and pain tolerance make 5 clones u two start punching each other you three start slicing at each other and what for it start healing. Well what are u going to do? Me I'm going to learn how to control this MP we have.

Elsewhere

This is so easy! I just killed at least 10 zombies what u done clone number 2

Ha...hahahahahahah! Whelp that's answer that question what about the other 3 they just waiting for something let's leave the be were the boss don't now he said he waiting to. On top of a house where is that colossal zombie at we pretty much killed at least 60 zombies were the grand finale then I hear a fanfare horn (bbrhhrhhrhhhhhh)

Well that not good I think in my head clones on me. Look we see an undead hoard of ghoul knight at least over thousand I said observe

level 12

· Vit32

· luck12

· Strenth22

· Agi 30

· Chr12

· wis 23

· Int 23

Special power life steal

Mission

If u choose to except it survive the hoard till the overlord shows up

If u kill him u gain 10,000 Exp do accept y/n

Difficulty Oh $%#

Hell yeah let's do it but we need a plan otherwise we are dead sense they don't now were here we use that to our advantage.

First thing we need to do is divide and conquer making any more clone would be pointless so les see if we can't just strike fast and strike hard. so what we ne to do is wait for the split into groups of 10 and see what we can do from there .

1hour later

Alright let gets started let my corruption in a croashay like skin armor around my hands and arms my claw glow red remember we can't let the swarm us and watch out for their sword drain are health if they hit us.

Congratulation u gained a new skill through special actions

Monster hands

they have piercing power 10% through any defense

they take 100 DE every 5min.

Let's begin charge mentally said this of course now let's go clone 2 and 3 go left 4 and 5 go right go backwards. Alright we each teleport 12,000 feet in different directions I am right above one the hordes I do this let's see as gallon the commandments of truth would say I charge up for at least 5 seconds as I descend and say retched scatter shot! As mix of black and red jagged egged spikes appears all around me I let them have it I take out at least a 20 the rest are little shaken but standing. I thought as cool as that was I'm surrounded and a little winded and their out for blood now ,there be in my grill in lets then 15 seconds need to think hmmmmm Ooohhh I know I'll pull a star killer from forced unleash 2 ignore everything else and charge up I have left ill need to use all my corruption for this and the last of my magic I became swarmed with blue and black energy and just before their sword start pierce my flesh , I just open eyes and let it out and destroy everything within a 5 miles of me. Their nothing left but a crater I can believe that worked I'm so effing tired right now. Going to see my status just to see how everything going Ooohhh $$%%$%% on Christmas! My health is at 10 and MP is blocked for 5min also my DE is stopped for 10 that's great well at least I got me some new skills.

Congratulation u gained a new skill through special actions

Wretched scatter shot

lv1

Wretched scatter shot u now can use this move it can target up 20 people at once it goes up doubles each lv takes 800mp the longer u charge the stronger it gets longest charge is 5 seconds 50% attack damage increase

Congratulation u gained a new skill through special actions

lv1

oblivion wave

through gathering everything u have its will release a wave of destruction for 5 miles it takes 10 seconds to charge the time is reduced by half if u ad corruption to its charge drawback is that source will be shut down for 5minutes. Your MP will be cut off for 10 minutes and your health is 10. This has damage increase by 800.

Ok that sucks some ass oh well that like last ditch effort right there I can just have my clone do it for me anyway for bosses at the very least . I need to hide some were I'm helpless for 15 minutes. Did I even level up that can wait need to hide. Wait what this?

That's all folks review and favorite


	5. Chapter 5

Elswhere

Clone1-Whoa! Did u see that the boss man pulled a vegeta but it actually worked

so now what do we do?

Clone2-Easy kill at the very least so what about the rest of the horde that move only killed a hundred of them at the most so what now?

Clone1-Hmmm were not doing that move to risky so let's just make up new move ourselves. Hey I know let's just slash are way through until we get at least 50 each. Clone2-Nahh that won't work unless want to be x-men futures past I'd advise against that. So what I suggest is take them out from afar, let's pull a prototype.

Clone1 -Which one the crappy one or actual good version? Clone2-One hands start shake what do u think, shoves hand in ground black spike start appearing out of the ground they approach the horde and take out at least 30 of them.

CLONE NUMBER 2 – Well we could just do that let me help and since these thing are just undead endless supply of DE so in other words endless spike fun but, let's work on its stealth so we can surprise people when it happens alright that might be a little tiring if we fighting other people but since this is happening I feel like I have endless strength I bet I can take out more than you!

Some were in Nevada not really

We need to fly like now but how we goanna do it hmmm, Ooohhh I know what im goanna do or what we goanna do is sense we don't have time to focus on flying we need to make a golem but what's are lv so far u now because the readers got to know and all. Alright let's start with the clones first.

1lv5

2lv5

3lv5

4lv5

5lv5

Finally, joe lv15

Whelp now that's taken care of we should probably make a skill of our own. Why do we have to do that exactly? Because everyone else has done it and I don't want to be left out mmmm k. Ok we need to think of something good like a field a mind field ooh I got it I'll work on power strikes you working on dodging so let's go! As they rush the hoard of undead.

Back in the tool shed

Someone get HIM A WATERMELON!

Ok let us see what I can work on Ooohhh I now I work on my quick draws, that could be nice. Focus all my energy into my sword at once. Ignore everything else and goooo! (Makes slash through a zombie ) No not good enough lets go for 3 slashes at once focus even more 8 slashes were done woooaahhhh! Now that done let's see what that got me

Congrats

Quick slash

Lv1

Through special action u gained quick slash now when u focus mana into your sword u can make slashes like thunder but for every slashes u want to do it will take 50 mana per slashes the longest u can charge is ten seconds this raises your strength with this motion by 20 %

Wohoooo now let's see ill grind this skill more but first makes 2 clones ok one of u works on footwork and one of u will work on countering so start fighting now! I will make one more to perfect the way of sword with me ok let's go face some zombies.

Now back to the plot…

Alright now what do we have here Ooohhh a some money 400,000 nice. Also 18 health potions heal 40 % health nice and soul stone every wear cool. A book on how to forge contracts with elementals. Very nice…

Alright now time to chill because I done for today.

A few hours later were

Mission complete

Now that's done I need to leave this retched place but first need to absorb all my clones . what see what skills they have

Congrats through special action

Quick draw

Lv10

Through special action u gained quick slash now when u focus mana into your sword u can make slashes like thunder but for every slashes u want to do it will take 50 mana per slashes the longest u can charge is ten seconds this raises your strength with this motion by 30 %

Congrats through special action you've gained

Fancy footwork

Passive skill

Lv20

Passively increases movement speed, the more Its use it will increase further.

Congrats through special action you gained

Spidey sense

Passive skill

Lv10

You gained a one second warning when danger is about to happen

This can increase every 10 Lv

Congrats through special action you gained

You've learned the way of the sword

passive

lv 15

this will make holding a bladed weapon feel more natural

Congrats through special action you gained

Landmine skill

Lv5

This will allow you to set up spike traps that activates when someone steps on it will release 5 to 6 spike the range is 10 feet the spikes are the size of lamppost

Every Lv you Gained one more the range increases every 10 Lv

This takes 500 De

Congratulation through special actions

Full counter

Lv10

For 3 seconds you can block an attack and send it right back at them with your power stacked on top of it doubling its power, this increases every 10 levels

This takes 900mp

Congrats through special actions

You have gained the ability of

Power strikes

Lv20

Strikes the target with a strong force. 15% increase in critical rate. 50% increase in attack damage. At level 20, damage increases to 150% and critical rate increases to 17%.

Now let's assign some points to my stuff

Str61

Luck10

Int 21

Wis 20

Chr 10

Vil 60

Dex30

Skill points 58

Str71

Luck15

Int 31

Wis 25

Chr 20

Vil 70

Dex38

Hp 1736

MP1000

DE4040

There you go now IP shatter now what's my clone been up to

Back the house

Let's see what time is it's like 5am now, everyone take 5 let's see what u got from this grinding.

Congratulation

Through special action now you've gained

Regeneration

Lv 20

U gain 5 health every couple seconds this takes no mana or MP to do, also DE is not necessary if were to louse a limb it would take 2 hours for it to grow back.

The amount of health you gain goes up every 5 levels the amount it takes to grow back limbs decrease by 30 minutes every 10 levels

Congratulation

Through special action now you've gained

Gained pain resistance

Lv25

All physical damage is reduced by

29%

Congratulation

Lv5

Through special action now you've gained

Spinning mana arrows this takes 3mp to fire this will give your attacks more

Attacks more piercing power.

Congratulation

Lv10

Through special action you've gained a new skill it is called

Spirit gun

The attack increases by INT. Range is 20m.

Ok were done for right now we just have to wait for our other clones to come back to us, and that's it honestly we can do. Or we could go back to sleep yeah we could do that too.

Back at josh hour earlier

So what do u say to the offer joshie-kun

Josh: Ok I agree.

Cool now what are u gonna start doing?

Josh: I know I'm gonna work on blacksmithing, barriers and holy energy that sound good to you?

Ok I leave u with that but first let's heal u (angelic touch) I just fixed your back now & forever so u good and let's get rid of your asthma, ADD and finally your depression. Ooohhh I just leveled up my healing powers.

Congratulation

Lv up

25

Angelic touch

U can now get rid of deficiency in the human brain.

Now before I go let assign your stat points.

Stre 10

Luck10

Int 13

Wis 10

Chr 11

Vil 10

Dex10

Skill points50

Let see where can these go?

Stre 12

Luck10

Int 33

Wis 30

Chr 11

Vil 18

Dex13

Now that pretty interesting right there what u decided to do is put most of your stat into intelligence and wisdom is because, u can have a better understanding of blacksmithing. That's not bad at all cool now were gonna get u started on the path so u can have some fun IP field now try not to die.

please like and review and if hadn't menchened this earlier i like to be random with my transition so please forgive me


	6. Chapter 6

Josh; oh god that was nuts how did i survive that.

You did pretty well to survive that horde of zombie's with my help keeping u alive when your health got pretty low question why didn't u make a shield so u wouldn't need me to heal you so many times?

Not that I'm complaining about lvlING up my skills u could of made a barrier and took them out from a distance instead of getting close . that's my thing now were gonna try this again ip shatter ! ip field now let's begin again.

Josh: oh god why!

God can't help now!

Now that's much better u took my advice and took them from afar,

U gonna be fine now that you got a few new skills now let's take a look.

Congratulation

U gained a new skill through special actions

Barrier

Lv 10

This skill is the most basic of skill in magic

This take 20mp per minute to maintain

Congratulation

U gained a new skill through special actions

You have gained a new skill it is called

Mana bolt

Lv20

This skill allows u two shoot man from your and it is as strong as your intelligence. Range 20meters.

Congratulations

Through special actions you gained a new skill

Blunt weapon

Passive skill

Lv10

Allows user to freely handle blunt weapons. 10% increase in attack damage with blunt weapons. 5% increase in attack speed with blunt weapon.

At level 10 , it gives a 50% increase in attack damage when using blunt weapons and a 30% increase in attack speed.

Also you have gained a new title as well

Now that's done we need to work on another thing but you're not gonna like it,

Josh: what might that be?

Hold on I'll be right back (swoosh} clone appears; you watch faggot boy over there (Ip escape). Now to find the boss found him teleport whoa I can sense your power boss you've been busy what I need u to do absorb me and make another clone so I can go back to josh,k done clone gets absorbed then another takes his place now back to josh (poof) now what's josh been doing so far.

At josh place

Pow (ow)

Ehmm(ow)

Kick x5(ow ow ow)

Punch x3 (ow fuck ow #$$)

Now let's see our progress on this.

Congratulations

Through special actions you've gained a new skill

Endurance

Lv24

All damage is reduced by 28%

Now let's see your level josh.

Josh lv10

§ Stre 12

§ Luck10

§ Int 33

§ Wis 30

§ Chr 11

§ Vil 18

§ Dex13

Skill ponts50

Let's get assigning

§ Stre 22

§ Luck10

§ Int 43

§ Wis 40

§ Chr 11

§ Vil 28

§ Dex18

Now that's done let's continue beating u x6

But first let me heal u first (Angelic touch) full heal very nice I just got an idea I'm gonna hit u while I heal u, I just thought of something I'm gonna try hit you with sound in with a punch! I calm down and start to focus my energy in my hand veins start to visible show. (Mach punch) I hit josh once a little then bounce even harder and it goes on for couple more seconds then me still healing him that he blacked hand didn't look at that good it was all sort of mangled. i said don't that look just beautiful he said sarcastically.I'm gonna sit down and heal now. Ooh I got new skill

Congratulation u got a new skill through special actions

Mach punch

Lv1

Congratulation u broke the sound barrier with hand for an instant

This attack can stack but to use this will take 950mp

This can stack but this will deal 20% of its damage to u and this move will raise your attack by 50% and doubles every punch the strain will lessen buy 2 every 5 levels {fyi my font may change from time to time so be ready}


	7. Chapter 7

Whelp my hand healed real fast nice I guess broken bones are pocket change but not good enough, I need to be able to do that move as a normal attack so this will hurt me a lot (swoosh) 6 clones show up huh, that's nice I can make one more now no time for that now everyone meditate and start working on Mach punch

What about josh? OH him I'm gonna keep beating him of course while healing him. Soo let's begin while I do this lets make it interesting I almost forgot (swoosh) shadow clone u hold on josh u now the drill ill make a contracts with sand brb oh and IP field plus IP escape u guys work on this while I have some real fun. I set the mood by going to my room and make contract there but first shadow clone u make six set 6 clones and each of u teleport as far u can then be absorbed by your brothers ok get (as I clap my hands) . What time is it 8am shit we been busy oh well. Its Sunday anyway I already made a josh clone just in case so no harm done. I wonder what happening to him right now

Elsewhere

Auuvhghhngjj my organs!

That's it scream! louder for us this fun and were healing u so quit your belly aching

Question how long have we been hitting him.

I'd say about two hours why? Because as fun as this is we haven't been paying attention to our progress, idea let me absorb u guy and I can see how far we got. Cool alright (swooty) let's see what we've got nice progress

Level up

Lv10

Mach punch

Damage taken 16%

Level up

30

Endurance

34%

Level up

35

Healing factor

U gain 8 health now and u recover missing limbs take an hour and thirty minutes now. Level up

45

Angelic touch

U can now repair organ an almost at an alarming rate if not make new one for some one.

I'm getting pretty good at this but what about the horde we also had to deal with them at the same time as well hmp not really we just had to make some arrows to deal with them so in Hine sight these guy were any trouble at all. I didn't even level up because these guys were weak. I'm gonna leave u here for a bit even though your healed u still are out cold. Shadow clone time 6 what we need to do is kill the remaider of these zombie because I feel that we can do more because last time we did this we got undead horde of zombies if we wipe them al out we can get new wave. Let's go!

If not even on cue a screen pop new mission it said: climbing up the ranks do u accept y/n difficulty: why! Exp100,000

Yes, obviously. Now u fought the grunts now will face the general of the zombie's u have 10 minute to prepare. Crap I have an idea guy we need get rid of the horde first we don't need these guy in the way of the true objective which is the general. I got an idea shadow clon guys we need u to do oblivion wave but be sure to do in the dead center of the horde I have feeling this will get a lot harder. So start meditating and hide. What about traps no we won't need that just yet. The clocks about to reach zero everyone hide .but first x6 clones backup to move us when we think they caught us, smart thanks (swoosh) we gone.

5

4

3

2

1

0

It begins the zombie come from a hellish looking door and that reek of the smell of the fallen in matter of moment's, we can sense around 500,000 strong & that's not even counting the archer they have stained on the tower they have . let's see we need to let them charge just a little longer when we can sense that all that that gonna come out. I think the general not gonna show because the door just shut and vanished. They're destroying houses they don't know where her yet but they want to find us ok now! Phil now! 1 enter the center and detonates killing as many as possible but too much to are dismay we only took out 50.000 another grabs him and teleport back to one of the hoses to recharge whelp we now that wasn't gonna be two easy. I have idea sense we can't split them up what we can do is just nickel and dime them easy we make some ground for our self , retched scatter shot as I jump and I aim at one of the archer towers ok that took out at least 1 we just have 8 more to go oh joy , this is gonna be fun to lord of the ring their asses silent kills? Yep now teleport I got an idea sense they can't sense among them I'm gonna teleport to each tower and take them out think of special attack to thin the heard. I just thought of a new move but are corruption will be shutoff for an hour[jj1] I jump off my house & and pull a war grey mon terror bath!

This orb grow black and get the eye of saran I throw it and it crashes as if a wave on a rock and everything flooded around the neighborhood. The good news tis won't stop for a while sense I told it to devour everything but my corruption is done for a good 20 minutes. But that on got only 400,000 the other 50,00 learned and jumped onto the houses.

Congratulation

Terra shower

Lv1

You've gained anew skill through special skill this skill will make a giant wave of corruption this attack will last a total of 5 minutes this becomes a dampening field for all enemy's. This move has status effect of reducing all their movement by 40 % pro is u gain the power and speed off what this has hit this skill deals 100% worth of damage. The time doubles every 5 levels but is it worth it .

That move was not even worth it they see they now were we are and they aren't gonna let us off they gonna chase us now clones status report we should run now like teleport further into culvsack. yes they can see us and they look really pist we could just start hacking are way through yeah were gonna do that will just work on long range and close range attacks , how u ask? Simple combine the attacks we currently have. Ok I can do that how much man do we all have. Out of the five of us4 us have done something, the rest are waiting for orders. The original joe still has not done anything half the joes are with him just in case the boss shoes up huh, pretty smart yeah he knows. Now I have an idea let's just hack are way through this and rain death from another side we can do that.

A wretched scatter shot & and quick draw and mana arrows

Ooohhh we upgraded some of our attack let's see what got upgraded

Level up

Retched scatter shot

Lv4

Eighty people can be targeted

Level up

18

Quick draw

has been upgrade sword u can make slashes like thunder but for every slashes u want to do it will take 50 mana per slashes the longest u can make 20 slashes at one now charge is ten seconds this raises your strength with this motion by 30 %.

Lv up

15

Full counter

For 3 seconds you can block an attack and send it right back at them with your power stacked on top of it doubling its power, this increases every 10 levels

This takes 900mp

Lv

Fancy foot work

Lv30

passive

Whelp my hand healed real fast nice I guess broken bones are pocket change but not good enough, I need to be able to do that move as a normal attack so this will hurt me a lot (swoosh) 6 clones show up huh, that's nice I can make one more now no time for that now everyone meditate and start working on Mach punch

What about josh? OH him I'm gonna keep beating him of course while healing him. Soo let's begin while I do this lets make it interesting I almost forgot (swoosh) shadow clone u hold on josh u now the drill ill make a contracts with sand brb oh and IP field plus IP escape u guys work on this while I have some real fun. I set the mood by going to my room and make contract there but first shadow clone u make six set 6 clones and each of u teleport as far u can then be absorbed by your brothers ok get (as I clap my hands) . What time is it 8am shit we been busy oh well. Its Sunday anyway I already made a josh clone just in case so no harm done. I wonder what happening to him right now

Elsewhere

Auuvhghhngjj my organs!

That's it scream! louder for us this fun and were healing u so quit your belly aching

Question how long have we been hitting him.

I'd say about two hours why? Because as fun as this is we haven't been paying attention to our progress, idea let me absorb u guy and I can see how far we got. Cool alright (swooty) let's see what we've got nice progress

Level up

Lv10

Mach punch

Damage taken 16%

Level up

30

Endurance

34%

Level up

35

Healing factor

U gain 8 health now and u recover missing limbs take an hour and thirty minutes now. Level up

45

Angelic touch

U can now repair organ an almost at an alarming rate if not make new one for some one.

I'm getting pretty good at this but what about the horde we also had to deal with them at the same time as well hmp not really we just had to make some arrows to deal with them so in Hine sight these guy were any trouble at all. I didn't even level up because these guys were weak. I'm gonna leave u here for a bit even though your healed u still are out cold. Shadow clone time 6 what we need to do is kill the remaider of these zombie because I feel that we can do more because last time we did this we got undead horde of zombies if we wipe them al out we can get new wave. Let's go!

If not even on cue a screen pop new mission it said: climbing up the ranks do u accept y/n difficulty: why! Exp100,000

Yes, obviously. Now u fought the grunts now will face the general of the zombie's u have 10 minute to prepare. Crap I have an idea guy we need get rid of the horde first we don't need these guy in the way of the true objective which is the general. I got an idea shadow clon guys we need u to do oblivion wave but be sure to do in the dead center of the horde I have feeling this will get a lot harder. So start meditating and hide. What about traps no we won't need that just yet. The clocks about to reach zero everyone hide .but first x6 clones backup to move us when we think they caught us, smart thanks (swoosh) we gone.

5

4

3

2

1

0

It begins the zombie come from a hellish looking door and that reek of the smell of the fallen in matter of moment's, we can sense around 500,000 strong & that's not even counting the archer they have stained on the tower they have . let's see we need to let them charge just a little longer when we can sense that all that that gonna come out. I think the general not gonna show because the door just shut and vanished. They're destroying houses they don't know where her yet but they want to find us ok now! Phil now! 1 enter the center and detonates killing as many as possible but too much to are dismay we only took out 50.000 another grabs him and teleport back to one of the hoses to recharge whelp we now that wasn't gonna be two easy. I have idea sense we can't split them up what we can do is just nickel and dime them easy we make some ground for our self , retched scatter shot as I jump and I aim at one of the archer towers ok that took out at least 1 we just have 8 more to go oh joy , this is gonna be fun to lord of the ring their asses silent kills? Yep now teleport I got an idea sense they can't sense among them I'm gonna teleport to each tower and take them out think of special attack to thin the heard. I just thought of a new move but are corruption will be shutoff for an hour I jump off my house & and pull a war grey mon terror bath!

This orb grow black and get the eye of saran I throw it and it crashes as if a wave on a rock and everything flooded around the neighborhood. The good news tis won't stop for a while sense I told it to devour everything but my corruption is done for a good 20 minutes. But that on got only 400,000 the other 50,00 learned and jumped onto the houses.

Congratulation

Terra shower

Lv1

You've gained anew skill through special skill this skill will make a giant wave of corruption this attack will last a total of 5 minutes this becomes a dampening field for all enemy's. This move has status effect of reducing all their movement by 40 % pro is u gain the power and speed off what this has hit this skill deals 100% worth of damage. The time doubles every 5 levels but is it worth it .

That move was not even worth it they see they now were we are and they aren't gonna let us off they gonna chase us now clones status report we should run now like teleport further into culvsack. yes they can see us and they look really pist we could just start hacking are way through yeah were gonna do that will just work on long range and close range attacks , how u ask? Simple combine the attacks we currently have. Ok I can do that how much man do we all have. Out of the five of us4 us have done something, the rest are waiting for orders. The original joe still has not done anything half the joes are with him just in case the boss shoes up huh, pretty smart yeah he knows. Now I have an idea let's just hack are way through this and rain death from another side we can do that.

A wretched scatter shot & and quick draw and mana arrows

Ooohhh we upgraded some of our attack let's see what got upgraded

Level up

Retched scatter shot

Lv4

Eighty people can be targeted

Level up

18

Quick draw

has been upgrade sword u can make slashes like thunder but for every slashes u want to do it will take 50 mana per slashes the longest u can make 20 slashes at one now charge is ten seconds this raises your strength with this motion by 30 %.

Lv up

15

Full counter

For 3 seconds you can block an attack and send it right back at them with your power stacked on top of it doubling its power, this increases every 10 levels

This takes 900mp

Lv

Fancy foot work

Lv30

passive

Passively increases movement speed, the more Its use it will increase further.

I'm getting the hang of this.

stay tuned a boss fight might happen

* * *

stay tuned their be boos fight soon


	8. Chapter 8

As i was saying well that not fair at all , now are guest should be arriving right about now joe the skeleton dude just vanished and disappeared we saw the his essence land here ohhh… I guess u already now so what should we do know that this happened easy, buy joe more time we could use Mach slash at this point that's the only thing we can do at this point.

But we can't waist it we need to get in his trump card but he can just swat us like fly at this point and he probably take less now that his buffs even hire. So now that hes reached his final form we could try to Dbz his ass I have a plan we could use his power against him, but how he won't fall for that he knows we might pull something , he's still prideful to some degree otherwise he would have killed us by now he's just wants to test his power and at same time tie up any loose ends. I know we just have to use are spider sense close our eyes and focus on the opponent ignore everything else alright. I hope u guys done kissing over their because I'm coming for you oh we are as we say this our eyes shut then our eyes fade away as if they weren't there at all. We draw are sword even closing our mouths and that even goes away all we become is extinction of our swords. At this point we have no facial structure at this point. The demon king blinks and then were gone he looks to his left to see one us going for a stab with sword he dodges only barley but that's not even the worst of the2nd me goes for stab from behind, the general senses it and teleport away but only a by nut hair he makes it. He's thinking what's going on this new development why are they this fast? Not even giving time to think another joe on his ass like inmates are up for shower time, so he blocks with his sword he very hard pressed he loosing this bout of string because as time goes on were getting stronger. he realizes this and vanishes and reappears 100 feet in the air I got to think drawing this out is not recommended for me. so thinking fast he fills a Nat hitting him again its josh providing cover fire ok that is it razing his hand and says DARK wave! A legion of skeletal demons and what not came out of his hand a joe teleports right front of the attack and I duplicate x 8 and says full counter, and it sends his attack right back at him he thinking I will survive this ill just call my horde and absorb them. No, no u won't let see u do that terra shower, I appear right behind him as I contains it in my hand like he's holding on to a prayer and lets him have it . with power reduced their not even a shred of him left the horn he tried to blow shatter as he cease to exist. This isn't over we will meet again! With that proclamation this was over.

God damn! That was nuts so anyway since, that's over lets see what we got because that thing we did was amazing.

Congratulation

You gained a new move through special action you've created a new move

Through special action you've gained

The way of the

Joe

Lv mx

This form allows u to become one with your senses of danger and allows u to be on par with your opponent. But u must have use 3 of your big moves on him at least once, on them and once u can use only use this move. In case of dire emergencies because your body will take an 80% penalty after 5 minutes as panacea to maintain it and your allowed to do one big move once and it fades. You will be struck with ergo to nap for 2 days.

Mx

Lv

Joe senses

2 seconds

Lvl up

Full counter

Mx lvl

Times 4

Fancy foot work

Lv40

Now let's see how much gotten good by that I mean lvl up.

· Lvl 53.

· Str71

· Luck15

· Int 31

· Wis 33

· Chr 20

· Vil 70

· Dex38

Pnt47

Now let's see….

Strength 100

Luck 60

Int100

Wis100

Chr50

Vil100

Dex 55

vitality 80000

mana 12800

DE 51200

Welp that's good time for josh

Lv45

§ Stre 22

§ Luck10

§ Int 150

§ Wis 100

§ Chr 11

§ Vil 86

§ Dex18

§ Mana 80000

§ Health 68800

Whelp josh u gotten pretty strong you gotten pretty powerful josh even though u only did like baby punches to him. Hey" don't give me that I was unconscious for most of it . So what u gonna do now ? Well as we speak u narrowly escaped death again but u need to get stronger joe he will remember u and he will kill u. First off I need to make more contracts with 6 more sprites so and here the official roster so everyone knows.

§ Fire

§ Metal

§ Water

§ Gravity

§ Time

§ Nature

So that's what I'm gonna do these are stated now no one can use them in my party but me now u. Ok josh said here's my official roster for my soon to be contract elementals.

§ Light

§ Thunder

§ Wind

§ Magma

§ Sound

How that sound joe pretty good I say but we need to go our separate ways. I'll see you in 7 months uuhh I think that's it for now here a shadow clone to help with your QTC and pain tolerance. Then once we do that and meet up again we do one last mission then we need to do a thing then were going to leave for the multiverse. Alright see u in 6 months with that I vanish with the field breaking. Alright viewers were gonna switch view and focus on josh for a little bit so let's have some fun. Ok josh I'm gonna be with u everywhere just so u know only you can see or hear me just so you now but I can fuck with my surrounding just for kicks, think of like your stand in a sense but joe can call me back when were done. Let's get started first sense have the magic for this lest call two spirits at once and I almost forgot u got an update on your monitor.

Congratulation u gained a new skill through special actions

 **Mana Affinity**

Technique that allows the user to become more sensitive to mana and handle it better. Buy that I mean all your costs are all ability are reduced

By half .

Sense u have it joe probably has it two so u need to get good first what y you need to know is how to block with your shield better because that skill is gonna be probably one of your best defensive skills so now what you need to do is just keep it on while I do this what retched scatter shot! What the f! # as he narrowly makes shield it hold but he burns a lot of mana to hold it josh is exhaling and said what the fuck! Look you survived the shot now keep that up while I hit for a few hours, Ooohhh no!

Lv up

mana shield

Lv 55

As Domoan would say no! I'm not done yet, josh say why! Now let's take up a notch I'm thinking (pause) for second I'm thinking a Mach would be better. Mach paunch whoaaaaaooooo! Fuck josh thinks as he pours more mana into the shield it holds but the mana is gone.

Lvl up

85

Mana shield

Alright that good for today now let's try this I'm gonna beat u up now to raise your endurance. I'm gonna enjoy this but first one clone for u so u don't die from the pain as hold josh by his hands and heal him I punch with a left and right and six more kicks. josh tries to black out but I'm aware of this and I say nope u don't get to do that this time he just gets hazy eyes. As I lay's down the pain.

Lv mx

Endurance

95%

Ok I'm bored now stop you whining and just make contract with elemental already you piece ah shit, Josh says don't tell me what to do bitch alright let's get this done. Josh remains silent for a moment and focuses oh spirit of sound, light magma and wind and finally thunder head my plea form a contract with me so I may gain power beyond my imagination. At first nothing happens ten he see them one looks like a cute little pink hair girl with shorts and a top that says feel the sounds with headphones listening to hot jams and the others one look like a silo wet of the female form around her mid-teens mix in with lightning she wore only a Raiden hat from mortal Kombat. The third one look like a cute little loli nun from an rpg game here eyes were silver she radiated light from u could call it a holy light. The 2nd to last was small little elf let pixie she was very young with wings and finally the last one she looks like a Niko cat her body was normal by normal she wore a dress made of lava. She seems to where an air of pride around her if u will. I said go on josh talk to them josh gulped in his head, he treading on thin ice right now. So josh spoke he said hey their I'm the guy who summoned you, so can we make a contract if u don't mind the magma one laughed and said I like your spirit you may use me if you can the others were hesitant at first but they silently agreed they got nothing better to do. Also he summoned us all out on his first try no less. They extended their hands josh didn't know what was happening at first but suddenly he felt hot and he began to melt and then slowly turn to mush then harden , and form into a golem of himself then that was struck by lightning and then the ashes disintegrated into energy and that energy traveled around space for what seemed like forever but only a couple seconds have gone buy, then he came back to earth and scattered into dust and that dust just fluted among the wind for a while and then he reformed into himself and contract was made. Now that done we are you and u are us we shall protect u and your soul until it passes into the next we will be with u forever. So what your names?

I'm Boom

I am Windy

I am Bora

I am Embers

I am Ayla

Hmm nice he said I'm gonna take a nap for a minute u guys be good. He blacked whelp that happened I said.

A few hours later

Everyone waited for him to wake up so how are you I said I'm good what happened what happened ? what happened bra you summoned 5 elements at once us what happened . Are they still here? Hell yeah they are their over their they sitting in at a coffee table playing magic the gathering hey guy he's up. Cool boom said not looking from the game . hey look you got a new skill.

Through special actions you have gained the ability of

Elementalist

Through act of practicing with many elements you gained the title Elementalist it gives all your elements an extra 5 levels.

That's great josh said does joe have this perk? I say no he didn't summon all his elements out at once so you got an edge what suggest is have them all out at once and practice with them with them, how josh asked. I punch him sending him flying he's fined but a little dazed what the hell man! Your gonna fight me so get ready! Fuck josh said ok I got this thinking on his feet he sends at least 5 light arrows an big explosion happens but josh knows better he knows that joe didn't get hurt at all . as josh calls it I come running out like monster ready to Chris brown him in the face josh knows he can't face joe in a fist fight keeping the distance. He makes a light barrier and makes it float then fires a barrage of arrows at me I dodge only barley. Clever girl he knows distance is key but I'm not so helpless x8 clones show up and say sand shower! It's like a hail of sand the size of golf balls come down on him on josh location ok u guy keep that up he can't stand it for long. josh in his bubble doesn't feel a thing but he needs to do something fast or he's gonna be in a world of hurt. He has a plan sense light can travel he does just that in instant he's gone. Crap I forgot light can travel now where did he go? Josh is at least 20 miles east breathing heavy not because hes depleted but because that's was close he nearly got hurt. Ok joes gonna be here in less than 5 minutes I need to prepare! I say for what he said how did you find me so quick?

Bitch I can track souls I waited for you to stop moving but this isn't over josh I figured out what you can do. Become a battel mage! Ok I can do that but since u don't have some of my ability what u should do is have each of your elementals do a certain job. Think what can go were because if u don't you won't last long. Think carefully now I give you time to think I vanish. Ok now were can go were, oh I know sound u will be my speed boom said ok. Now for durability and defense is magma so ember you go their she said alright. light you will be my power because you are an Omni tool Ayla said amen now windy you will be my wings is that ok? That's sound fun she said and now finally thunder you will be aiding wind how fast I turn and will make it unpredictable that's makes sense Ayla didn't say anything she just silently agreed with its decided I may not be as powerful as joe but I am smarter than he is but he has more drive to win than I do the joe clone will not lie to me but he won't tell me everything joe has but he will give me what to expect right now so we need to get ready. How do we do that Ayla asked easy just by using magic of Corse I seen more than enough to get a good grasp what I need to do. So we do got this now with that being said what I need to do is make some normal moves and work my way up I need to work on dual casting but first I need a staff so need to do some dungeon or windy said why not just make ne for yourself to say you a real wizard? That's not a bad idea but what should I use as material how about all of us? That is not a bad idea. First I need to make a circle.

A few hours later

Each of you stand on one corner of the circle so u can Anker this down, alright time to begin this will only take but a moment. Josh spoke his words of the magic oh elements I have contracted with gr-(pause) what's going on sorry man boss says not even you can narrate this he wants the viewers not to no until its time for the big match so were gonna skip to the part were he's done and see what this has truly given him after this so yeah. Well this is bull shit, I know now back to the story anyway josh was done now that he's done this he's a real wizard. Ooohhh I got a new weapon but that can wait I have a new skill.

Mana affinity passive

Technique that allows you to become more sensitive to mana

And handle it better.

10%increase in mp recovery

5% increase in total mana amount

5% increase in magical attacks

5% increase in defense

30% increase in mana related skills effects

Now that's great now you are closer to mana than joe is you actual have even better edge boss I hope your no slouch. With that in mind what shall, you do for practice? I don't now sense I'm a wizard and whatnot I could work on new magical spell but first need to do dual casting first. Now first light imagine light in my right hand and then magma in the other he keeps this in mind and he repeats that mantra for at least two straight hours and after much effort it bears fruit. he sees both light and dark in his hands but now that he has it want gonna do with it combine and he got plasma and he thought why not arrows and make them spin? Let's try it took a bit but it worked now he has arrows that only pierce but literally melt anything it hits with it traveling at the speed of light he gonna be fine. But doing all this can be tiring on a man psyche so he took a nap to recharge his battery's. So after that he woke up refresh they were having tea and they having little sandwiches, now what to do time to start make armor josh started to focus he imagined a suit of armor on him and then he felt rea hot then he felt warm then he saw his chest had been covered in cracked earth it seemed to graft around his body. It could tell it was larva because it had crack emanating with heat. So I got I just realize what I got that joe doesn't I have better imagination than he does. Alright joe let's do this lets get you levled up we need to help make your agility and strength good so what u will be doing is excersie. So let's get this going so anyway let's get underway fyi no using you elements only your natural stuff so get ready. I wonder what joes doing?

3 months in to boot camp

Come on josh you better "dodge" bitch! [girlish scream}aaaaaahhhhhh! Remember buddy you can probably move a lot faster than this. Ooohhh that looked like that hurt medic. Angelic healing lets restore your health you good? Yes, I am surprisingly good round 2 I say this with devilish grin. Cue a [girlish whine} waaaahhahaaaa.

The promise day


	9. Chapter 9

As i was saying well that not fair at all , now are guest should be arriving right about now joe the skeleton dude just vanished and disappeared we saw the his essence land here ohhh… I guess u already now so what should we do know that this happened easy, buy joe more time we could use Mach slash at this point that's the only thing we can do at this point.

But we can't waist it we need to get in his trump card but he can just swat us like fly at this point and he probably take less now that his buffs even hire. So now that hes reached his final form we could try to Dbz his ass I have a plan we could use his power against him, but how he won't fall for that he knows we might pull something , he's still prideful to some degree otherwise he would have killed us by now he's just wants to test his power and at same time tie up any loose ends. I know we just have to use are spider sense close our eyes and focus on the opponent ignore everything else alright. I hope u guys done kissing over their because I'm coming for you oh we are as we say this our eyes shut then our eyes fade away as if they weren't there at all. We draw are sword even closing our mouths and that even goes away all we become is extinction of our swords. At this point we have no facial structure at this point. The demon king blinks and then were gone he looks to his left to see one us going for a stab with sword he dodges only barley but that's not even the worst of the2nd me goes for stab from behind, the general senses it and teleport away but only a by nut hair he makes it. He's thinking what's going on this new development why are they this fast? Not even giving time to think another joe on his ass like inmates are up for shower time, so he blocks with his sword he very hard pressed he loosing this bout of string because as time goes on were getting stronger. he realizes this and vanishes and reappears 100 feet in the air I got to think drawing this out is not recommended for me. so thinking fast he fills a Nat hitting him again its josh providing cover fire ok that is it razing his hand and says DARK wave! A legion of skeletal demons and what not came out of his hand a joe teleports right front of the attack and I duplicate x 8 and says full counter, and it sends his attack right back at him he thinking I will survive this ill just call my horde and absorb them. No, no u won't let see u do that terra shower, I appear right behind him as I contains it in my hand like he's holding on to a prayer and lets him have it . with power reduced their not even a shred of him left the horn he tried to blow shatter as he cease to exist. This isn't over we will meet again! With that proclamation this was over.

God damn! That was nuts so anyway since, that's over lets see what we got because that thing we did was amazing.

Congratulation

You gained a new move through special action you've created a new move

Through special action you've gained

The way of the

Joe

Lv mx

This form allows u to become one with your senses of danger and allows u to be on par with your opponent. But u must have use 3 of your big moves on him at least once, on them and once u can use only use this move. In case of dire emergencies because your body will take an 80% penalty after 5 minutes as panacea to maintain it and your allowed to do one big move once and it fades. You will be struck with ergo to nap for 2 days.

Mx

Lv

Joe senses

2 seconds

Lvl up

Full counter

Mx lvl

Times 4

Fancy foot work

Lv40

Now let's see how much gotten good by that I mean lvl up.

· Lvl 53.

· Str71

· Luck15

· Int 31

· Wis 33

· Chr 20

· Vil 70

· Dex38

Pnt47

Now let's see….

Strength 100

Luck 60

Int100

Wis100

Chr50

Vil100

Dex 55

vitality 80000

mana 12800

DE 51200

Welp that's good time for josh

Lv45

§ Stre 22

§ Luck10

§ Int 150

§ Wis 100

§ Chr 11

§ Vil 86

§ Dex18

§ Mana 80000

§ Health 68800

Whelp josh u gotten pretty strong you gotten pretty powerful josh even though u only did like baby punches to him. Hey" don't give me that I was unconscious for most of it . So what u gonna do now ? Well as we speak u narrowly escaped death again but u need to get stronger joe he will remember u and he will kill u. First off I need to make more contracts with 6 more sprites so and here the official roster so everyone knows.

§ Fire

§ Metal

§ Water

§ Gravity

§ Time

§ Nature

So that's what I'm gonna do these are stated now no one can use them in my party but me now u. Ok josh said here's my official roster for my soon to be contract elementals.

§ Light

§ Thunder

§ Wind

§ Magma

§ Sound

How that sound joe pretty good I say but we need to go our separate ways. I'll see you in 7 months uuhh I think that's it for now here a shadow clone to help with your QTC and pain tolerance. Then once we do that and meet up again we do one last mission then we need to do a thing then were going to leave for the multiverse. Alright see u in 6 months with that I vanish with the field breaking. Alright viewers were gonna switch view and focus on josh for a little bit so let's have some fun. Ok josh I'm gonna be with u everywhere just so u know only you can see or hear me just so you now but I can fuck with my surrounding just for kicks, think of like your stand in a sense but joe can call me back when were done. Let's get started first sense have the magic for this lest call two spirits at once and I almost forgot u got an update on your monitor.

Congratulation u gained a new skill through special actions

 **Mana Affinity**

Technique that allows the user to become more sensitive to mana and handle it better. Buy that I mean all your costs are all ability are reduced

By half .

Sense u have it joe probably has it two so u need to get good first what y you need to know is how to block with your shield better because that skill is gonna be probably one of your best defensive skills so now what you need to do is just keep it on while I do this what retched scatter shot! What the f! # as he narrowly makes shield it hold but he burns a lot of mana to hold it josh is exhaling and said what the fuck! Look you survived the shot now keep that up while I hit for a few hours, Ooohhh no!

Lv up

mana shield

Lv 55

As Domoan would say no! I'm not done yet, josh say why! Now let's take up a notch I'm thinking (pause) for second I'm thinking a Mach would be better. Mach paunch whoaaaaaooooo! Fuck josh thinks as he pours more mana into the shield it holds but the mana is gone.

Lvl up

85

Mana shield

Alright that good for today now let's try this I'm gonna beat u up now to raise your endurance. I'm gonna enjoy this but first one clone for u so u don't die from the pain as hold josh by his hands and heal him I punch with a left and right and six more kicks. josh tries to black out but I'm aware of this and I say nope u don't get to do that this time he just gets hazy eyes. As I lay's down the pain.

Lv mx

Endurance

95%

Ok I'm bored now stop you whining and just make contract with elemental already you piece ah shit, Josh says don't tell me what to do bitch alright let's get this done. Josh remains silent for a moment and focuses oh spirit of sound, light magma and wind and finally thunder head my plea form a contract with me so I may gain power beyond my imagination. At first nothing happens ten he see them one looks like a cute little pink hair girl with shorts and a top that says feel the sounds with headphones listening to hot jams and the others one look like a silo wet of the female form around her mid-teens mix in with lightning she wore only a Raiden hat from mortal Kombat. The third one look like a cute little loli nun from an rpg game here eyes were silver she radiated light from u could call it a holy light. The 2nd to last was small little elf let pixie she was very young with wings and finally the last one she looks like a Niko cat her body was normal by normal she wore a dress made of lava. She seems to where an air of pride around her if u will. I said go on josh talk to them josh gulped in his head, he treading on thin ice right now. So josh spoke he said hey their I'm the guy who summoned you, so can we make a contract if u don't mind the magma one laughed and said I like your spirit you may use me if you can the others were hesitant at first but they silently agreed they got nothing better to do. Also he summoned us all out on his first try no less. They extended their hands josh didn't know what was happening at first but suddenly he felt hot and he began to melt and then slowly turn to mush then harden , and form into a golem of himself then that was struck by lightning and then the ashes disintegrated into energy and that energy traveled around space for what seemed like forever but only a couple seconds have gone buy, then he came back to earth and scattered into dust and that dust just fluted among the wind for a while and then he reformed into himself and contract was made. Now that done we are you and u are us we shall protect u and your soul until it passes into the next we will be with u forever. So what your names?

I'm Boom

I am Windy

I am Bora

I am Embers

I am Ayla

Hmm nice he said I'm gonna take a nap for a minute u guys be good. He blacked whelp that happened I said.

A few hours later

Everyone waited for him to wake up so how are you I said I'm good what happened what happened ? what happened bra you summoned 5 elements at once us what happened . Are they still here? Hell yeah they are their over their they sitting in at a coffee table playing magic the gathering hey guy he's up. Cool boom said not looking from the game . hey look you got a new skill.

Through special actions you have gained the ability of

Elementalist

Through act of practicing with many elements you gained the title Elementalist it gives all your elements an extra 5 levels.

That's great josh said does joe have this perk? I say no he didn't summon all his elements out at once so you got an edge what suggest is have them all out at once and practice with them with them, how josh asked. I punch him sending him flying he's fined but a little dazed what the hell man! Your gonna fight me so get ready! Fuck josh said ok I got this thinking on his feet he sends at least 5 light arrows an big explosion happens but josh knows better he knows that joe didn't get hurt at all . as josh calls it I come running out like monster ready to Chris brown him in the face josh knows he can't face joe in a fist fight keeping the distance. He makes a light barrier and makes it float then fires a barrage of arrows at me I dodge only barley. Clever girl he knows distance is key but I'm not so helpless x8 clones show up and say sand shower! It's like a hail of sand the size of golf balls come down on him on josh location ok u guy keep that up he can't stand it for long. josh in his bubble doesn't feel a thing but he needs to do something fast or he's gonna be in a world of hurt. He has a plan sense light can travel he does just that in instant he's gone. Crap I forgot light can travel now where did he go? Josh is at least 20 miles east breathing heavy not because hes depleted but because that's was close he nearly got hurt. Ok joes gonna be here in less than 5 minutes I need to prepare! I say for what he said how did you find me so quick?

Bitch I can track souls I waited for you to stop moving but this isn't over josh I figured out what you can do. Become a battel mage! Ok I can do that but since u don't have some of my ability what u should do is have each of your elementals do a certain job. Think what can go were because if u don't you won't last long. Think carefully now I give you time to think I vanish. Ok now were can go were, oh I know sound u will be my speed boom said ok. Now for durability and defense is magma so ember you go their she said alright. light you will be my power because you are an Omni tool Ayla said amen now windy you will be my wings is that ok? That's sound fun she said and now finally thunder you will be aiding wind how fast I turn and will make it unpredictable that's makes sense Ayla didn't say anything she just silently agreed with its decided I may not be as powerful as joe but I am smarter than he is but he has more drive to win than I do the joe clone will not lie to me but he won't tell me everything joe has but he will give me what to expect right now so we need to get ready. How do we do that Ayla asked easy just by using magic of Corse I seen more than enough to get a good grasp what I need to do. So we do got this now with that being said what I need to do is make some normal moves and work my way up I need to work on dual casting but first I need a staff so need to do some dungeon or windy said why not just make ne for yourself to say you a real wizard? That's not a bad idea but what should I use as material how about all of us? That is not a bad idea. First I need to make a circle.

A few hours later

Each of you stand on one corner of the circle so u can Anker this down, alright time to begin this will only take but a moment. Josh spoke his words of the magic oh elements I have contracted with gr-(pause) what's going on sorry man boss says not even you can narrate this he wants the viewers not to no until its time for the big match so were gonna skip to the part were he's done and see what this has truly given him after this so yeah. Well this is bull shit, I know now back to the story anyway josh was done now that he's done this he's a real wizard. Ooohhh I got a new weapon but that can wait I have a new skill.

Mana affinity passive

Technique that allows you to become more sensitive to mana

And handle it better.

10%increase in mp recovery

5% increase in total mana amount

5% increase in magical attacks

5% increase in defense

30% increase in mana related skills effects

Now that's great now you are closer to mana than joe is you actual have even better edge boss I hope your no slouch. With that in mind what shall, you do for practice? I don't now sense I'm a wizard and whatnot I could work on new magical spell but first need to do dual casting first. Now first light imagine light in my right hand and then magma in the other he keeps this in mind and he repeats that mantra for at least two straight hours and after much effort it bears fruit. he sees both light and dark in his hands but now that he has it want gonna do with it combine and he got plasma and he thought why not arrows and make them spin? Let's try it took a bit but it worked now he has arrows that only pierce but literally melt anything it hits with it traveling at the speed of light he gonna be fine. But doing all this can be tiring on a man psyche so he took a nap to recharge his battery's. So after that he woke up refresh they were having tea and they having little sandwiches, now what to do time to start make armor josh started to focus he imagined a suit of armor on him and then he felt rea hot then he felt warm then he saw his chest had been covered in cracked earth it seemed to graft around his body. It could tell it was larva because it had crack emanating with heat. So I got I just realize what I got that joe doesn't I have better imagination than he does. Alright joe let's do this lets get you levled up we need to help make your agility and strength good so what u will be doing is excersie. So let's get this going so anyway let's get underway fyi no using you elements only your natural stuff so get ready. I wonder what joes doing?

3 months in to boot camp

Come on josh you better "dodge" bitch! [girlish scream}aaaaaahhhhhh! Remember buddy you can probably move a lot faster than this. Ooohhh that looked like that hurt medic. Angelic healing lets restore your health you good? Yes, I am surprisingly good round 2 I say this with devilish grin. Cue a [girlish whine} waaaahhahaaaa.

The promise day


	10. Chapter 10

3 months in to boot camp

Come on josh you better "dodge" bitch! [girlish scream}aaaaaahhhhhh! Remember buddy you can probably move a lot faster than this. Ooohhh that looked like that hurt medic. Angelic healing lets restore your health you good? Yes, I am surprisingly good round 2 I say this with devilish grin. Cue a [girlish whine} waaaahhahaaaa.

The promise day

Finally, we done now that's done we can meet josh now that I think about it lets see the stats you got observe: Josh

Lv45

Stre 95

Luck20

Int 150

Wis 180

Chr 11

Vil 96

Dex76

Mana 540000

Health 76800

You gotten pretty strong now we ready for a little fun just so you now, I won't let joe know what you done but rather he will know what your elements look like that's it so (swoosh) he gone. And it field be gone yo I'm here I'll wait for joe I wonder how strong joes gotten? If on cue he's here what going on bro joe didn't even hesitate he could sense me anyway hey josh, let's see you look good your staff is also pretty good Now his staff was made from crystal & it was filled like a lava lamp except this actually had lava in it. The head had a 10-inch mood ring like crystal in the center. So surrounding it was a 3 blade on left and right and backside of it the blades ,were jagged like that of Loki staff from avenger's so you now shit be serious. Well now you're a wizard hairy now see what I gotten observe me.

Joe

Lv

53

Now let's see….

Strength 190

Luck 60

Int105

Wis120

Chr50

Vil100

Dex 80

vitality 80000

mana 16000

DE 102400

Alright so we done with scouter stuff lets create the field ip field! As I say this it appears we have our self a mission.

The final round

You will be facing the entire wave are you ready

Difficulty berserk at the end of the show

Exp500,000 per general the boss if you survive1,750,000

y/n

josh what do you say ready for hell on earth as I say this make 100 clones, yes I am. I press the yes button I hear a demonic cackle I say that's great to here. As hell breaks loose the demon door appears 20 feet away and they open and the fun begins. I don't even bat an eye at the unbelievable numbers theirs at least a hundred million zombie undead knights in front of us I chuckle at that and say with my clones retched scatter shot, like that that's deeds was done whelp that's done. I say out loud come on u wankers bring out the good shit I know he's here were the general (ask and you shall receive the general shows up in his final for from last time except instead 1 there were 4 and their level was 80 he said hey buddy did you miss me I said no. we're thinking this will be a snap we have strength in numbers and he blue that god forsaken horn the head honcho appeared he was the final boss. he looked like a decrepit old corpse but the generals just bowed out of respect. We though he nothing we got this but our joe senses tingled so hard the king raised his hand and started to absorb all of us one by one only a few seconds passed by and there were only 5 joes counting the real one left. As that happened we wondered why did he not just kill us? He said there be no sport in just killing you I just was hungry and you guy filled me up. As he said this he started to change his body started to become healthy with life and he grew long silvery hair and his was 8 foot 6th in height and he was well toned and no homo he looked relatively good looking. His skin was white his eyes was green like slime what he did was dawn a hoodie and he put on underwear obviously first he not no savage. It was black then he put on some pants to match his hood. Then he was ready to go with a glint in his smile he ready to fight.

king of the undead

lv?

Jo what do we do? I was still a little exhausted from life being drained but I was prepared, I used health potion to heal myself so did the other joes and we ready to go. So what happens josh said telepathically we need to use my final trump card I'm going to match the head honcho while my clones take on the fuckers over there, what I summon out is 2 of my sprites sand and fire one looked like a little girl around the age of 15 her hair was in fire literally and her skin was tan, her eyes were orange like a black like coal her breast were a good b size she was 5 foot 6 and she wore a tank top for kicks and giggles. Her name was embers she asked why have you summoned me? The reason I point at him then all of sudden my health started to deplete and I without any warning I was being absorbed. But before that I said to my clones you guys don't go until u have used your final trump cards on an opponent at least once nuaauuuggggg!just like that I'm gone inside the head honcho! The boss was like now that the main threat is gone now the real fight can begin josh in his mind just said fuck!Now he summons out his elementals to help and they took shape the appeared in the real world ready to go! Josh said to everyone by me time I need to perform a spell to free joe because I can still sense him inside that fucker over there and he say hey, I have feeling you now and my name is Paul. Oook Paul we need to get rid of the generals first otherwise we won't get anywhere clone 1 I need you to teleport the generals away ok as I'm about to do that Paul says nope snaps his fingers and a barrier appears stopping me in my tracks.

He says I don't want us to separate I want to see what your gonna do to my friends. Josh is thinking ok then I still need time the spell only at 15% thinking fast jis says to clone 2 Mach slash go! Joe does it but he says times 40 ready to end this aiming for the boss Paul still having a smile one of the generals say nope I want let you, he does a move of his own deaths cut and they cut through one another nothing happens for second but general falls and fade into obscurity clones thinking welp that was easy but he falls to and his last word are 1 down 3 to go and poof he's gone. Josh said crap that was kinda cool ok that leaves us with 3 left need a plan number 3 says to josh in head I can terra shower the head honcho? Josh says no good idea but no he would just absorb it and redirect it. Oh ok I got I will use a cloud move I say rain down but I focus and say meteor and I jump high into the air still trying to aim at head honcho and say, retched scatter shot instead of spikes actuals sword that look a mix of clouds buster blade and Kratos god slayer sword come out theirs at least 5 hundred of them all aimed at him I fire eat this ! But Paul still be smiling man.

But he says pretty clever aim for strongest threat first but sorry I'm not that easy to put down he raises a barrier to block but the sword changes direction the generals figure out a step two late 2 got badly scured by the swords they were unfazed as the only got hit with two or three but the rest were blocked by their barrier but I was thinking a step ahead the clones red my mind and they made two general go high into the air sense they have metal they can me magnetized and I say colossal strike. The remaining sword come two me and I have an idea I make the giant version of each weapon and hurl it at them we both do but the general only smirked and I heard a chink as it came at them they pulled an Ike and sent it back at me 10 times as strong. We thought well we need two take them out but how? We need to make an exchange because we got like 5 seconds before those swords hit us they here a chink and the sword are hurled right back at them. Their wondering why do this were just gonna have a tennis match at this point. If that how they want to play it ok this goes on at least five more times until something weird happens apparently the generals got hit instead but they were on the opposite side of the weapon how did that happen, oh well Paul thought. Clones breathing heavy and say 3 down but we her and three joes to go as we see a general right behind us unable to dodge we gone as we poof from the quick slash. Ok we made some progress josh how you doing buddy just need 5 more minutes. Ok one of us needs to go over their ad stall I have an idea teleport right in front of the last one and kick him in the dick take that bitch and he says and you take this! He Mach punches me in the dick we both down I say angelic touch but I ranked with two much pain. Ugh so should we give them a minute, yes we should. Now that being said let's wait.

5 minute later

Ok they good they both stand up but joes faster he goes behind him and grabs him by the torso and goes in the air flips him upside down & down and grabs his thighs and rest the general's head on his shoulder. I say he's doing it but just before it gets to be solidified, the general slides his head out and he grabs my legs and rest his feet on my pits but I say nope I grab his leg and I slam him into ground and I say terra shower but I concentrate it down and just hit him. Then I toss him into their and perform spiral lotus but is say Mach lotus x50. Then it's done but so am I and I poof the deed is done. So now that done Paul says what will you guys do actually I'm done then he activates the spell josh summons a totem it looks like a tikke and chains come out and rap around Paul he doesn't feel anything but he feel something being pulled out and it's me this take like 10 minutes but I free though and then I go back to joshes side. I say thnx but I don't think that's wise because he seems to be very pist now. Yes I am and then he starts to evolve but I teleport us away but were consumed by madness. Then we see his current form.

Form 2

Lv ?

Welp we fucked josh any ideas we find josh passed out, what I think in need to use my trump card I give into my senses I say wait, I'm gonna try something I only have one good move left in me .I say hey Paul (oh fyi for viewers right now Paul voice sounds like Mandark from Dexter lab so yeah) lets end this Paul say ok what do you have in mind why don't we skip the hole charade wear we finally beat you and then we celebrate for a job well done then you pull out your final form. Then you beat us all down and you don't feel satisfied because we weren't at our best to welcome in you in your perfect form. Paul ponders for a second and he say your right I will go my final form as a curtsy for making such a good point. Ingrain this form into your skull because this be the last thing you see! Ahhhuhghhghghghf! Then flash of dark miasma and their it is.

Demon knight form

He wore a suit of armor without the head it was a mix of black and yellow, he had shoulder pads that of fish fins and in the fins were elephant tusk except they connected at the top he had that connecting armor like tony stark had broken into section but connected together. For arms and chest his center piece was a cross that had 2 layers one small and yellow but the outer was huge and it was a bright gold that tied the chest together. His thigh armor followed same as the shoulder pads except it had that elephant look because it was long like that except, without you seeing it was just the thigh. His weapon of chose was a lance spear it was black it followed the conjoined look. His face was no homo hot as fuck though he had blue yes like the ocean and short hair it was yellow. I said well fuck but I wasn't worried my last clone had already given into his senses now he was ready while I built up mana and literally halting my healing, factor at the same time hurting myself only enough to get my health down to 1%. Now by mesome time and provides me an opening I can only have enough strength for 3 moves. Alright he says and so it begins we came at each other with the intent to kill I said retched scatter shot and multiple buster swords came out at him he just as it happened he said humph weak as he said this he just yelled and a shock wave came out & they clashed. I said huh this thankfully isn't a big move so I'm safe, but I need to do more then I heard multiple voices saying let us help out we can end this in less than a second I say no!

You guy aren't meant for this and besides I got this I teleport right behind him and charge my fist ready to punch him I say eat this! (pow) what I hit was his stick of his weapon Paul said just because you are as strong as me don't mean shit protagonist! Not even looking at me he bats my hand away with the stick and turns slightly to the left and grabs my hand and tosses me forward. I fly past the joe who was charging and he teleport in puff of smoke and lands both his feet in my stomach like Ganonedorph I go into the ground theirs is a crater now the size of a 2 story house I'm down but not out and I say, Mach punch breaking the rumble containing me. He's just up their, floating waiting for me I think oh no you don't I got to end this now before he catches on. I say asshole lets end this like true man and Paul say yeah no protagonist because your buddy over there hasn't done anything yet so until he does I won't be doing any quote on quote big moves as you say. I say shit can he read minds he says no but I can read your intentions, you see ever sense you beat my other generals I've been watching you I won't take you lightly. So what's next on your roster I know your holding back I teleport and go for a punch hoping to stun him and to my shock he doesn't move I stop in mid punch and back away. He says what's wrong not gonna hit me?

I say I know you have more to you otherwise you would have killed me buy now, I do but sense I really want to get to you friend their I'm gonna kill you now. He takes his spear and charges his special move Grand Joust as he says this Camelot appears no shit literly all of the enitrty is their the nation and all right behind him plus the night of the round table even King Arthur is there, I say shit if that hits me I'm a dead man Mach punch or slash won't cut it. So I guess time for plan B improvise. Gigaaaaaa DRILLL breakkKkkkkkkk noooo not good enough shadow clone to make drill fleet! He says interesting and he combines all his men he had beside him into a drill as well and does the same thing and say anti spiral giga drill break fleet no not necessary he instead turns it into one singe giant one ! We clash and I he says you can't defeat the anti-spiral race! Paul says whoa that was weird I'm not even from that anime and as we clash some of the clones start to poof from the strain of his move he say's im better you are done! I say it wasn't meant to beat you only stall joe now! I teleport right behind me and I say revenge counter all the damage I've taken I send right back at him. Paul smirks as he says great rebound and he literal sends it right back at me 5 times stronger I say shit, psyche I make 1 clones and say full coulter and hurl back at him normally he could dodge this but this a hundred x faster than what he send at us so it is over. As he is engulfed a white light he says so this is how strong you are he say I acknowledge your strength now get stronger because what lies ahead makes me look like a small kitten then he smile and vanishes. I black out and I wake up stronger than ever and I see mission complete. I finally wake up fully rested I teleport to josh and say observe his level says 83 I say whoa he got good thanks josh becauseyou saved me.

Lv83

Stre 95

Luck20

Int 150

Wis 180

Chr 11

Vil 96

Dex76

Mana 540000

Health 76800

Point 100

Now let's see

Lv 83

Stre 195

Luck120

Int 350

Wis 480

Chr 11

Vil 126

Dex176

Mana 384000

Health 83000

Ok there we go now let's do me all the homo

Lv 85

Strength 190

Luck 60

Int105

Wis120

Chr50

Vil100

Dex 80

vitality 80000

mana 16000

DE 102400

Point 25

Now let's see

Lv 85

Strength 290

Luck 100

Int130

Wis120

Chr75

Vil180

Dex 130

vitality 80000

mana 16000

DE 102400

That's was a fun and hard chapter to do.

ATTENTION ALL PEOPLE WHO READ MY PURE GENIUS IT HAS BECOME APPARENT I NEED A BETA READER FOR MY CHAPTERS MISSPELL AND WHATNOT YOU MAY PM ME FOR DETAILS


	11. Chapter 11

I wait for josh to wake up he out for a few more hours and he wakes up. He jolts up abruptly saying joe ! I say it's okay man were safe we won how you feeling? He says good surprisingly I say good now stand up we need to decide something josh wonders what? I punch him as hard as I can, he flies as and crashes in a nearby house its empty of course were still in an ip field. Who is the strongest I say yelling that with all my lungs air capacity.

(Q fight scene)

I rush towards josh with the intent on punching him more and when I go to check he is gone I say hmph he trying to get distance he knows direct combat is bad otherwise he still be here. I say this as I vanish to a nearby building where is he? I say with intrigue welp if he won't come to me well I say this and I begin to float I pull a pain and say all mighty I just about to activate my element and it was about to come out to prove how serous this was and I sense something bad I tilt my head a few inches to the left to see a solid energy bolt come toward me and low and behold the fatty mic fat fat right there with his staff pointed at me he was a 100 feet away. He says I'm sorry star fox but I can't let you do that josh thinks if he does that I have no cover I need to stall for time. We shift to space to see a small neutron building energy. Anyway josh is raring to go but he does something unexpected and chucks his staff like superman did to Goku and hurled into space I didn't think much of it but I asked, why did you do that? Josh said as cool as my staff was you probably would have broken it our pulled a sentinel from x-men future past and held on to it and adapted it hardness to your skin and whooped my ass with that. I say I would not even though that would have been a good ass idea.

I say damn why did I not think of those, oh well let's get it started I say this I do retched scatter shot. The fun begins josh teleports easily out of the way but I'm right behind him. I say taking your eyes off me is a bad idea as go to punch him I stop and teleport back from him at least a couple feet away and josh says surprised what's wrong don't you want to punch me? I say like Dio did to joseph you protecting yourself with one of your elements aren't you? He said showing me a little off his chest at first nothings their then I see he has lava like skin it super dark like smoke but has cracks were lava would normally be. He said how did you notice I didn't have it on when you punched me? I said no when you let me hit u you must have recovered. Instantly and put it on then and vanished then when you dodged my scatter shot. You then waited for me to hit you so id burn my hand off so which would give you a moment to counter attack am I correct? Josh says damn am I that obvious? But I start to laugh like a mad man and I say but like Dio I have found a way to bypass that so called barrier of your ages ago! Josh says it was only a couple minutes ago! Shut up bitch I cover my hands with ice it looks like a light blue glove with a golden skull in the middle the other hand was red but it had a had a golden money symbol at center of it. I'm about to go at him but josh says wait since were getting ready to go all out let's not hide any secrets from each other. Since there must be a little degree of fairness cowardice doesn't equal strength I think if we want to bring out our full strength. Sense you must know everything about me but I know so little about you I'm gonna ask you one question. So joe I'm gonna ask this and I want you to be completely honest with me how long can you stop it?

I get a little irritated about this because one he pulled a line from one of my favorite all time manga's JoJo Bizarre Adventures prt 6 Steel Ball Run. 2 he wants me to be honest about my ace in the hole and 3 I did not expect him to even think to ask. Oh well it matters not I have my secret weapon for my other hand anyway. I sigh and say my max time I can freeze is 5 seconds is there anything else, our we done with question time? Josh says nothing I say good now let's begin I vanish. He dodges by teleporting in a bolt of light the crater I made when I hit was a size of a SUV truck and then its freezes as I hit it. I summon my water elemental here names Aquinnah she 6 foot 7 and she was in her late teens at least 17 she wore I heart Atlantis t-shirt, she had pointy ears. Her hair color was hope blue she had emerald green eyes, she had Poseidon trident strapped to her back. She was swimming through the air around me she looked around to observe her surrounding and she looks at me, she says hurray this is a most joists occasion I finally get see the outside world for more than couple seconds all you ever do is just keep me locked up inside you not that I don't like it but I want to see what you see every day. Anyway ware's everyone else? Don't worry I bring them out in a bit I want them to see me win. You know what I'm gonna bring out the rest of the gang because I used time and gravity plus you to make these gloves and so I did. First up is Crona she looks she wore a dress it had bits of clocks on it she was 5 foot 6 and her age was unknown ,she had black long hair brown eyes. She didn't say anything just wrapped her hands around me and floated.

Then my final one was gravity her name was Gravo she had blue eyes and tan skin with freckle's she had black orbs float around her she was 5 foot 5 she had goggles on her head, also she had a t-shirt and shorts for funzies. Now who am I forgetting, oh yeah finally metal Lujayn it was white chick with over all's she had cat eyes she had yellow pupils and works boots they were brown and she was 5 foot 9. The gangs all here now guys what are you going to do? Josh was hiding in his house just playing fallout for when he hears "oh no bitch " and a giant ice fist comes crashing through the entire house. "so how was fallout 4" "I don't know I didn't get to finish damnit" Jo teleports and both hands come at joshes skull while thinking I'm going to crush his skull. Josh grabs. Then he begins to try to melt it but then my hand is gone. I'm 5 feet away whoa any longer and I would have lost an arm and hand ok he has speed of light reflexes so I have to slow him down without touching him while I think this about 5 light spears pierce my skin they start to sizzle and burn then a light colored explosion engulfs me josh vanishes to avoid the blast. The explosion was huge but I was hurt but still able . I say ok that's enough! I vanish I'm in sub space for two second and I raise my hand back and say mustn't use a swipe just yet let's just freeze him . I reappear and I punch in the side of the rib it connects he surprised and the part I punch freezes but I say Mach punch times 10 he flies to the left and lands in the ground but I check my hand to see the damage huh none so the gloves work. Josh is bleeding pretty bad." josh said I'm hurt and if don't get up soon joes gonna brutalize me he heals it second now he vanishes in a bolt of light miles away I need an answer for him I need to make it so he can't touch me but those gloves freeze anything they touch I need to be like the wind untouchable and free yet dangerous like a thunder storm and josh says that's it!

I say I know you're not dead I can sense you the clouds start to form. Then we see letter made of clouds and they say this let's see you hit me now! Then lightning strikes, me and I say Shazam! But nothing happens I'm burnt but ok I shake it off I say crap I vanish the suns now blotted out theirs only the cloud hovering over Lawton now. I reappear on the ground but the lightning strikes were I am I vanish but only by a hair, it does not hit me. I think let me try something I throw a bit of rock to the left to see what happens it lands and that rocks fucking gone. I say" he responds to sound I can use this but I can't sense him it's like his life energy is everywhere but when I get a bit on him he moves somewhere else. If I make the slightest sound I'm a dead man. I say in my head sandy help she shows up and then I say can you make me a hole in the ground she just nods and points and its their I say nice but I shit and look up to see pain coming at me I narrowly dodge and get into the ground. Im safe for now I need a way to answers for him he rules the sky and if I try to fly up to the clouds I get Shazam until I fall. I need to become like an earth golem and bring his ass down to earth. I say that's it! I summoned my last and truly final element her name is Gia she appears out of the ground like a plant and she appears to look like a 5 foot 8 chick with light green skin she had short hair with a green streak running through it she is petite young thang . She had vine like tattoos that run up her arms. Her only clothes are a green single piece dress to her eyes are blue like water. She says yo bra what you need? I say josh is pulling out the big guns if I go out there I might well as be a dead man. So make me a an earth type battle suit she say I may have an idea. The ground begins to rumble.

Then a hand , made of earth rises from the ground to form at first I looked like a giant swamp thing from dc comics but I say oh hell no! Then I said let's get with the time I shed that skin then I looked like the robot from the hit new snuff ma- I mean x-men future past movie robots . I say now strike me now bitch. Josh started to charge up his final attack because deep in the clouds I could see something bad brewing through the clouds I say shit need to act fast. I only have enough magic to hold form for 5 more minutes I say fuck it if he won't come down then I'll make him! I go Dbz on his ass- take 10 episodes to kill him?} What no! giant attack on his ass and clash. I start to charge up all the building even the ground that I stood on plus lake start coming into me by that the buildings turn to dust. The water start to evaporate and turn to steam feeding me I glow sand yellow then ocean blue than I start grow flame wings, and a metal halo floats around my head 2 minute left. I crack the ground and say Grand Calamity! Then fire and earth form in my hands and it turns into a flaming skeleton I toss it and I say I'm so not done, but I make a transmutations circle. When it went through and when that happened I say endless skeleton dance .this will last for one minute and when they touch the clouds it will blow up and reveal were you are! As I said this something started to rise out of the clouds we saw it was Zeus the God of thunder and he called down from the heavens a weapon of pure power. Then it appears from space a bolt with a blue silowets and black on the inside like space and you could see the stars in it. He says strike endlessly. Cosmic storm there was flash of lightning and we clashed.

I tried to use my right hands function teleport anything away I only had two swipe I tried to make some of the lightning go away but when I did they made me use up my swipe to get some of them away I just got swarmed with the rest ,I was then engulfed. Josh was no better he cover was gone he was exposed but he was ready he poured all of his remaining mana into a mana shield. He was doing actually pretty well normally he could just ride it out but no, my attack was clamming something . Within seconds his barrier started to break he was about to vanish but one of my skulls got his arms, then he vanished. I land on the ground with a thud. I pick myself back up and say inventory I could just heal myself with this but, yeah I'm doing it I can sense josh somewhere healing himself and I only have enough for my health to be at 50% my mana I'd say 60% we need to end this. While I try to look for the fucker, Josh is all sorts as fucked up his health at 20 % his mana 80%. Josh says oh god what I'm gonna do? Joes gonna be here soon he's coming for me ! I say sup bitch I punch him as hard as I can his face cave in and he fly's I check my hand no burns . I say alright I can rock this. Josh says I was hoping not to use this jus yet but you forced my hand , josh start breath and he glow like the sun. I say well fuck he now Hamon. I say gloves come !

I get a note that says noooo, Chuck Testah. I got this I say Mach punch times josh appears and before I say anything a fist is already their & he just say shut the fuck up! I'm literally hit with a 100 punches I fly into a nearby house josh breaths heavily I can't do that again. I got nothing left but this one move. He says yo Jesus back up me up brah and we see Jesus on a lazy boy with umbrella saying ok and raises his drink and the first spear appears right beside josh. I say well that's just great I'm still in a wall I need to counter that move something just as holy. I got one shot I say make a small portal and pull out Kratos god slayer weapon and say let's do this! I jump in the air and I descend toward josh with the intent to end this I say god slash! I send a blue wave of destruction might as well call it a tsunami of destruction. Josh puts his mouth on the stick of the spear and it turns into a horn and he says fanfare of the angel a white light emerges from his horn and we clash for the final time from the collision it looks like a yin yang symbol except it blue and black and within that instant we stand in front of each other we are in a white room. I say this was fun I'm glad I fought you . josh said yeah me to why did you do it ? I said I wanted to know that you could handle anything and I was right. Josh says ok I understand so we good? Josh holds out his hand in comradery we I say yeah we good as clamp his hand as a sign of agreement. Fade to black


	12. Chapter 12

I wait for josh to wake up he out for a few more hours and he wakes up. He jolts up abruptly saying joe ! I say it's okay man were safe we won how you feeling? He says good surprisingly I say good now stand up we need to decide something josh wonders what? I punch him as hard as I can, he flies as and crashes in a nearby house its empty of course were still in an ip field. Who is the strongest I say yelling that with all my lungs air capacity.

(Q fight scene)

I rush towards josh with the intent on punching him more and when I go to check he is gone I say hmph he trying to get distance he knows direct combat is bad otherwise he still be here. I say this as I vanish to a nearby building where is he? I say with intrigue welp if he won't come to me well I say this and I begin to float I pull a pain and say all mighty I just about to activate my element and it was about to come out to prove how serous this was and I sense something bad I tilt my head a few inches to the left to see a solid energy bolt come toward me and low and behold the fatty mic fat fat right there with his staff pointed at me he was a 100 feet away. He says I'm sorry star fox but I can't let you do that josh thinks if he does that I have no cover I need to stall for time. We shift to space to see a small neutron building energy. Anyway josh is raring to go but he does something unexpected and chucks his staff like superman did to Goku and hurled into space I didn't think much of it but I asked, why did you do that? Josh said as cool as my staff was you probably would have broken it our pulled a sentinel from x-men future past and held on to it and adapted it hardness to your skin and whooped my ass with that. I say I would not even though that would have been a good ass idea.

I say damn why did I not think of those, oh well let's get it started I say this I do retched scatter shot. The fun begins josh teleports easily out of the way but I'm right behind him. I say taking your eyes off me is a bad idea as go to punch him I stop and teleport back from him at least a couple feet away and josh says surprised what's wrong don't you want to punch me? I say like Dio did to joseph you protecting yourself with one of your elements aren't you? He said showing me a little off his chest at first nothings their then I see he has lava like skin it super dark like smoke but has cracks were lava would normally be. He said how did you notice I didn't have it on when you punched me? I said no when you let me hit u you must have recovered. Instantly and put it on then and vanished then when you dodged my scatter shot. You then waited for me to hit you so id burn my hand off so which would give you a moment to counter attack am I correct? Josh says damn am I that obvious? But I start to laugh like a mad man and I say but like Dio I have found a way to bypass that so called barrier of your ages ago! Josh says it was only a couple minutes ago! Shut up bitch I cover my hands with ice it looks like a light blue glove with a golden skull in the middle the other hand was red but it had a had a golden money symbol at center of it. I'm about to go at him but josh says wait since were getting ready to go all out let's not hide any secrets from each other. Since there must be a little degree of fairness cowardice doesn't equal strength I think if we want to bring out our full strength. Sense you must know everything about me but I know so little about you I'm gonna ask you one question. So joe I'm gonna ask this and I want you to be completely honest with me how long can you stop it?

I get a little irritated about this because one he pulled a line from one of my favorite all time manga's JoJo Bizarre Adventures prt 6 Steel Ball Run. 2 he wants me to be honest about my ace in the hole and 3 I did not expect him to even think to ask. Oh well it matters not I have my secret weapon for my other hand anyway. I sigh and say my max time I can freeze is 5 seconds is there anything else, our we done with question time? Josh says nothing I say good now let's begin I vanish. He dodges by teleporting in a bolt of light the crater I made when I hit was a size of a SUV truck and then its freezes as I hit it. I summon my water elemental here names Aquinnah she 6 foot 7 and she was in her late teens at least 17 she wore I heart Atlantis t-shirt, she had pointy ears. Her hair color was hope blue she had emerald green eyes, she had Poseidon trident strapped to her back. She was swimming through the air around me she looked around to observe her surrounding and she looks at me, she says hurray this is a most joists occasion I finally get see the outside world for more than couple seconds all you ever do is just keep me locked up inside you not that I don't like it but I want to see what you see every day. Anyway ware's everyone else? Don't worry I bring them out in a bit I want them to see me win. You know what I'm gonna bring out the rest of the gang because I used time and gravity plus you to make these gloves and so I did. First up is Crona she looks she wore a dress it had bits of clocks on it she was 5 foot 6 and her age was unknown ,she had black long hair brown eyes. She didn't say anything just wrapped her hands around me and floated.

Then my final one was gravity her name was Gravo she had blue eyes and tan skin with freckle's she had black orbs float around her she was 5 foot 5 she had goggles on her head, also she had a t-shirt and shorts for funzies. Now who am I forgetting, oh yeah finally metal Lujayn it was white chick with over all's she had cat eyes she had yellow pupils and works boots they were brown and she was 5 foot 9. The gangs all here now guys what are you going to do? Josh was hiding in his house just playing fallout for when he hears "oh no bitch " and a giant ice fist comes crashing through the entire house. "so how was fallout 4" "I don't know I didn't get to finish damnit" Jo teleports and both hands come at joshes skull while thinking I'm going to crush his skull. Josh grabs. Then he begins to try to melt it but then my hand is gone. I'm 5 feet away whoa any longer and I would have lost an arm and hand ok he has speed of light reflexes so I have to slow him down without touching him while I think this about 5 light spears pierce my skin they start to sizzle and burn then a light colored explosion engulfs me josh vanishes to avoid the blast. The explosion was huge but I was hurt but still able . I say ok that's enough! I vanish I'm in sub space for two second and I raise my hand back and say mustn't use a swipe just yet let's just freeze him . I reappear and I punch in the side of the rib it connects he surprised and the part I punch freezes but I say Mach punch times 10 he flies to the left and lands in the ground but I check my hand to see the damage huh none so the gloves work. Josh is bleeding pretty bad." josh said I'm hurt and if don't get up soon joes gonna brutalize me he heals it second now he vanishes in a bolt of light miles away I need an answer for him I need to make it so he can't touch me but those gloves freeze anything they touch I need to be like the wind untouchable and free yet dangerous like a thunder storm and josh says that's it!

I say I know you're not dead I can sense you the clouds start to form. Then we see letter made of clouds and they say this let's see you hit me now! Then lightning strikes, me and I say Shazam! But nothing happens I'm burnt but ok I shake it off I say crap I vanish the suns now blotted out theirs only the cloud hovering over Lawton now. I reappear on the ground but the lightning strikes were I am I vanish but only by a hair, it does not hit me. I think let me try something I throw a bit of rock to the left to see what happens it lands and that rocks fucking gone. I say" he responds to sound I can use this but I can't sense him it's like his life energy is everywhere but when I get a bit on him he moves somewhere else. If I make the slightest sound I'm a dead man. I say in my head sandy help she shows up and then I say can you make me a hole in the ground she just nods and points and its their I say nice but I shit and look up to see pain coming at me I narrowly dodge and get into the ground. Im safe for now I need a way to answers for him he rules the sky and if I try to fly up to the clouds I get Shazam until I fall. I need to become like an earth golem and bring his ass down to earth. I say that's it! I summoned my last and truly final element her name is Gia she appears out of the ground like a plant and she appears to look like a 5 foot 8 chick with light green skin she had short hair with a green streak running through it she is petite young thang . She had vine like tattoos that run up her arms. Her only clothes are a green single piece dress to her eyes are blue like water. She says yo bra what you need? I say josh is pulling out the big guns if I go out there I might well as be a dead man. So make me a an earth type battle suit she say I may have an idea. The ground begins to rumble.

Then a hand , made of earth rises from the ground to form at first I looked like a giant swamp thing from dc comics but I say oh hell no! Then I said let's get with the time I shed that skin then I looked like the robot from the hit new snuff ma- I mean x-men future past movie robots . I say now strike me now bitch. Josh started to charge up his final attack because deep in the clouds I could see something bad brewing through the clouds I say shit need to act fast. I only have enough magic to hold form for 5 more minutes I say fuck it if he won't come down then I'll make him! I go Dbz on his ass- take 10 episodes to kill him?} What no! giant attack on his ass and clash. I start to charge up all the building even the ground that I stood on plus lake start coming into me by that the buildings turn to dust. The water start to evaporate and turn to steam feeding me I glow sand yellow then ocean blue than I start grow flame wings, and a metal halo floats around my head 2 minute left. I crack the ground and say Grand Calamity! Then fire and earth form in my hands and it turns into a flaming skeleton I toss it and I say I'm so not done, but I make a transmutations circle. When it went through and when that happened I say endless skeleton dance .this will last for one minute and when they touch the clouds it will blow up and reveal were you are! As I said this something started to rise out of the clouds we saw it was Zeus the God of thunder and he called down from the heavens a weapon of pure power. Then it appears from space a bolt with a blue silowets and black on the inside like space and you could see the stars in it. He says strike endlessly. Cosmic storm there was flash of lightning and we clashed.

I tried to use my right hands function teleport anything away I only had two swipe I tried to make some of the lightning go away but when I did they made me use up my swipe to get some of them away I just got swarmed with the rest ,I was then engulfed. Josh was no better he cover was gone he was exposed but he was ready he poured all of his remaining mana into a mana shield. He was doing actually pretty well normally he could just ride it out but no, my attack was clamming something . Within seconds his barrier started to break he was about to vanish but one of my skulls got his arms, then he vanished. I land on the ground with a thud. I pick myself back up and say inventory I could just heal myself with this but, yeah I'm doing it I can sense josh somewhere healing himself and I only have enough for my health to be at 50% my mana I'd say 60% we need to end this. While I try to look for the fucker, Josh is all sorts as fucked up his health at 20 % his mana 80%. Josh says oh god what I'm gonna do? Joes gonna be here soon he's coming for me ! I say sup bitch I punch him as hard as I can his face cave in and he fly's I check my hand no burns . I say alright I can rock this. Josh says I was hoping not to use this jus yet but you forced my hand , josh start breath and he glow like the sun. I say well fuck he now Hamon. I say gloves come !

I get a note that says noooo, Chuck Testah. I got this I say Mach punch times josh appears and before I say anything a fist is already their & he just say shut the fuck up! I'm literally hit with a 100 punches I fly into a nearby house josh breaths heavily I can't do that again. I got nothing left but this one move. He says yo Jesus back up me up brah and we see Jesus on a lazy boy with umbrella saying ok and raises his drink and the first spear appears right beside josh. I say well that's just great I'm still in a wall I need to counter that move something just as holy. I got one shot I say make a small portal and pull out Kratos god slayer weapon and say let's do this! I jump in the air and I descend toward josh with the intent to end this I say god slash! I send a blue wave of destruction might as well call it a tsunami of destruction. Josh puts his mouth on the stick of the spear and it turns into a horn and he says fanfare of the angel a white light emerges from his horn and we clash for the final time from the collision it looks like a yin yang symbol except it blue and black and within that instant we stand in front of each other we are in a white room. I say this was fun I'm glad I fought you . josh said yeah me to why did you do it ? I said I wanted to know that you could handle anything and I was right. Josh says ok I understand so we good? Josh holds out his hand in comradery we I say yeah we good as clamp his hand as a sign of agreement. Fade to black


	13. Chapter 13

A couple hours later

Josh wakes up I say your awake he looks to see where I am says yeah I'm awake he sees I'm like 3 feet away. So who won I said? Don't now I don't remember what happened after the flash I say let's call it a draw. Fyi josh I wouldn't move if I were you if you move you bleed out. He look to see his lower half of his body is gone don't freak out I'm just half the man I use to be. Thnx to that blasted horn it destroyed the left side of my body now I can't move because my motor function are shut off. Ill heal in a couple days ill fix you then. Until then let's just sleep. So we did for the next 2 to 3 days. Well i'm finally healed what about you josh I made a prostatic legs out of the lava and rock so I'm good I'll be fixed in couple more hours. So now what josh inquires? I say well it's time to travel to the multiverse of course you ready? Yeah josh says. Ok here are the rules for this to work.

Rule board for travel

1\. You must be willing to give up the original universe you came from.

2\. A clone will be left in you absents to continue on so he can monitor and protect that realm.

3\. You cannot go to a universe that's has already been touched by a someone else . If a Joe already touched our anyone has down that is from your party you cant redo it again.

4\. You must go to a universe and change it for the better by that I mean you must help the main cast become better people & even some of the villains if possible otherwise you can't even go there at all. By better people they have to be leaps and bounds stronger when you found them originally

5\. When you go to a universe you will lose all your levels but keep your stats points.

6\. The previous rule you agreed to from the beginning are still in effect.

7\. You can only come back to other universes you visited only when a crisis were to happen our a big event like a multiverse tournament.

8\. To fit the universe you will still Lv up. But certain powers will be traded or watered down to fit the universe only a few will stay with you only to lesser degree .

9\. You can keep your memory from past universes if you so choose .

10\. More rule will be added if necessary

11\. Also for sake of the universe you can't outright destroy a universe once you're in it just because you went their of your own will and you don't like it you must help it or you can't leave.

Welp that's all I can think of for now do you agree to this ? Josh says yes without a thought. Let's go on to adventure. The door I summoned it like door to the holiday inn and we depart.

The end

Thank you for reading my stuff this isn't over this is just the first arc their tons more see you soon.


End file.
